One Thing
by Vilsha SparkClouds
Summary: Yesung bertemu dengan Siwon, Namja kaya raya yang hanya menilai segalanya dengan uang. Mampukah Siwon meluluhkan hati Yesung dengan segala yang dimilikinya? Summary gagal! Main Cast:YeWon/WonSung. One-Shot.Rate T


Yewon Fanfictions

.

.

Main Cast : Yewon (Yesung x Siwon)

Genre : Romance

Lenght : One-Shot

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, alur cepat, OOC, Un-Official pair

Desclaimer : Hanya meminjam nama oppadeuls :D namun sedikit terinspirasi dari CF Minuman yang dibintangi aktor tampan Lee Min-Ho dan saya merubah ceritanya seenak jidat saya :D

Fanfictions ini sebagai permintaan maaf untuk para tetua ( r3diavolo, yesunghyunggue90, yebaby07, yesungismine, fairy_siwonie, cloudpricilia, clou3lf)

mian, soalnya vilsa nggak jadi ikut colab ff yewon yg kemarin T_T

.

.

One Thing

By : Vilsha SparkClouds

Presents

.

.

Dentuman musik disco menambah riuh suasana club malam yang sering disinggahi bagi mereka yang hanya datang untuk sekedar menenagkan diri dan bersenag-senang mencari kenikmatan dunia.

Seorang namja manis yang bernama Kim Yesung sedang sibuk melayani para pengunjung dimeja bartender. Teramat manis malah, jadi amat disayangkan jika ia bekerja ditempat nista ini walaupun hanya sebagai bartender.

Sedangkan disudut ruaangan, namja tampan duduk dengan angkuhnya dikelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja genit yang sudah pasti ingin menjadi kekasih atau hanya sekedar ingin merasakan sentuhan dan lembaran Won dari namja tempan tersebut.

"Choi Siwon, aku akan mengakuimu sebagai pria sejati jika kau berhasil menakhlukkan si bartender itu" tantang Donghae, teman namja tampan yang dipanggil Siwon tadi.

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan "maksudmu namja itu?" dengan menunjuk Yesung. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon yang merasa tertantang pun berdiri dari duduknya "jangan pangggil aku Choi Siwon jika aku tak berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut terhadapku" ujarnya percaya diri.

Donghae hanya menampakkan smirknya 'kau belum tau siapa dia rupannya, baiklah kita lihat saja nanti' batinnya.

Choi Siwon dengan ke-aroganannya berjalan menghampiri Yesung. Lihatlah para yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke tak sekalipun memalingkan pandangannya pada siwon yang tengah ber-smirk menatap Yesung. Mungkin mereka merasa iri kepada Yesung ataukah hanya penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi, entahlah.

Siwon tengah berada tepat dihadapan Yesung, namun tak satu katapun terlontar dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menatap namja tampan didepannya ini dengan penuh pertannyaan. 'Mungkin dia mau minum' pikirnya. Kemudian Yesung menuangkan sebotol wine digelas namun kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika Siwon merebut botol itu dari tangannya. Namja berdimple itu meneguk setengah wine tersebut tepat didepan yesung,sedangkan yesung hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan malas. 'apakah namja ini sudah tidak waras' pikirnya lagi.

Siwon meletakkan botolnya sedetik kemudian ia mengambil cek kosong didompet mahal miliknya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Yesung untuk mendekatkan diri namja manis tersebut padanya. Setelah yesung sedikit memajukan wajahnya, Choi Siwon dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipi Chubby Yesung. Yesung terbelalak melihat kelakuan namja didepannya ini. karena reflek, Yesung kemudian menampar namja yang menurutnya kurang ajar tersebut. Siwon hanya mengusap pipinya pelan dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Yesung dan dengan santainya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yesung dengan cek kosong yang ditinggalkan di meja bartenter. Semua pengunjung disana menatap siwon tak percaya, sedangkan Siwon hanya berjalan santai, stay cool. Yesung teramat marah dengan perlakuan siwon. 'Dia pikir dia siapa, apa hanya karena memiliki banyak uang dia bisa melecehkanku(?)' batinnya lagi dan lagi. Sepertinya uri Yesungie suka sekali membatin.

.

.

.

Yesung merasa puas setelah mengunjungi panti asuhan dimana tempat ia tinggal sewaktu masih kecil dulu. Meskipun hanya sedikit uang yang bisa disumbangkannya untuk panti asuhan tersebut ia merasa bangga bisa menyisihkan hasil keringatnya untuk membantu sesama. Ya.. Kim Yesung memang seoang yatim piatu sedari kecil, dan kini ia berjuang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan membiayai kuliahnya sendiri dengan bekerja part time, salah satunya sebagai bartender di clup malam itu.

Ketka ia hendak keluar melewati pintu gerbang panti tersebut, matanya tertuju pada mobil sport bewarna putih yang ia yakini adalah milik namja menyebalkan yang dikenalnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

"sedang apa namja brengsek itu kemari, apa dia mau membeli panti asuhan ini?" gumamnya.

Ia kemudian mengintip ke ruang dimana Siwon berada dengan Kepala panti asuhan masa kecilnya ini. matanya terbelalak seketika ia mendengar bahwa Choi Siwon adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di panti asuhan tempatnya ia berada sekarang. Kemudian Yesung segera meniggalkan tempat itu saat ia mendengar Siwon berpamitan pada Kepala panti tersebut.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya, Siwon meghembuskan nafasnya kasar "hah.. kalau saja bukan demi mendiang mommy, aku tidak akan sudi pergi ketempat semacam ini" ujarnya malas. Ternyata Choi Siwon tidak sepenuhnya namja berhati malaikat seperti yang kita duga sebelumnya.

.

.

Yesung berjalan menuju apartemen atau bisa dibilang rumah kontrakan sederhanya dengan sesekali mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tengah berpikir apakah Siwon tak seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, namja kaya yang seenaknya sendiri, suka menghambur-hamburkan uang dan pastinya menindas orang yang lemah seperti dirinya. Namun dugaan itu seolah tak benar-benar nyata buktinya Siwon menjadi donatur terbesar ditempatnya dibesarkan dulu.

'Tinnn Tinnnn'

Terdengar klakson mobil yang sepertinya diarahkan pada namja manis, Kim Yesung.

Yesung menoleh kebelakang seketika ia mendapati Siwon melonggokkan(?) kepalanya dari dalam mobil dengan berkata "Yesung, naiklah kemobilku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" perintahnya

Yesung mengernyit mendengar perintah siwon yang terdengar tulus, tak seperti biasanya.

"Yesung, aku janji aku tidak aan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf" ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Namun yesung tak serta merta percaya begitu saja, Choi Siwon dikenal sebagai namja yang memiliki bakat akting yang bagus.

"Kalau kau tidak mau naik, maka aku akan mengikutimu sampai ke rumahmu" ancamnya. "apa? Kerumahku, aish... dasar namja menyebalkan"gumam Yesung. "Baiklah, karena pasti akan merepotkan menerima tamu kaya sepertimu" lanjutnya dengan masuk ke mobil siwon.

'mungkin tidak sepenuhnya ia brengsek' batin Yesung setelah berada dimobil siwon. Sementara siwon hanya menatap Yesung dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. 'sebenarnya dia sangat manis, tapi karena tidak didukung oleh pakaian bagus dan trend fashion sekarang ia jadi terlihat biasa saja' batin Siwon. Yesung memang namja biasa, selalu berpakaian apa adanya karena memang hanya itu yang dia miliki, dan jangan lupakan sepatu yang sudah agak pudar warnanya.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Siwon langsung mengajak Yesung menuju distro maupun butik langanannya. Membelikan yesung pakaian dan sepatu mewah khas dirinya serta jangan lupakan aksesoris mahal yang juga ia belikan untuk yesung. Sesungghnya Yesung jengah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Siwon. Ia pikir ia bukan siapa-siapanya dan bahkan hanya bertemu beberapa kali, lagipula ia tak menyukai gaya hidup mewah yang siwon jalani. Ia salah, tadinya ia berpikir bahwa Siwon tak seburuk yang ia kira namun semuanya musnah saat ia tau dengan kepalanya sendiri ketika Siwon menyuruh pegawai-pegawai di distro tersebut melayani dirinya dan yesung dengan sifat ke-arogansian yang tinggi. Choi Siwon tetap namja kasar yang tak berperasaan dan hanya menilai segalanya dengan uang.

Lima jam berlalu dihabiskan oleh pasangan YeWon untuk berbelanja. Siwon mengantarkan Yesung pulang. Mobilnya berhenti didepan gang sempit dimana letak kontrakan Yesung berada.

"besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, ku harap kau datang dengan mengenakan tuxedo yang tadi aku belikan" perintahnya pada Yesung. "ini untukmu" lanjutnya dengan memberikan undangan pada namja manis tersebut.

Sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum misterius "baiklah, besok aku pasti akan datang" ujar yesung dengan senyum yang mampu membuat siwon tak berkedip. Kemudian ia keluar dari mobil Siwon dan melambaikan tangannya pada namja yang berada di mobil mewah tersebut. Sedetik kemudian mobil siwon melesat meninggalkan Yesung yang berjalan menuju kontrakannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tong sampah besar tepat diujung tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tanpa banyak bicara yesung langsung membuang pakaian maupun barang-barang mewah yang dibelikan Siwon untuknya ditempat sampah tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai "dia pikir dia siapa bisa seenaknya menyuruhku ini itu, dasar namja brengsek" ujarnya penuh kebencian

Sementara disebuah mansion mewah, seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal yang membahagiakan.

"Kim Yesung, ternyata kau tak sesulit yang aku bayangkan, tai meskipun demikian aku rasa aku mulai suka bermain denganmu"ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang menampakkan dimple indah yang dimilikinya

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, Siwon menunggu Yesung dengan perasaan cemas. Pasalnya ini sudah lewat dua jam dari undangan yang Siwon berikan pada Yesung. Namja manis itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Yesung dan mengirimi naja manis itu email namun tak ada respon yang berarti.

"Choi, mana namjamu itu? Apa dia tidak datang eoh?" tanya Donghae meremehkan

"dia pasti datang" desis siwon menatap tajam Donghae

"kita lihat saja nanti, kalau dia tidak datang berarti kau memang bukan pria sejati" timpal Eunhyuk mencibir.

Siwon hannya mengeram menahan amarah sedangkan EunHae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Siwon lihat itu!" suruh Eunhyuk dengan menunjuk kearah Yesung yang baru datang

Siwon segera menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati Yesung dengan baju khas seorang Rock Star . kaos hitam dengan rompi jeans buluk, celana jeans dengan sobekan dimana-mana dan sepatu boots hitam yang dapat dipastikan akan teramat sakit jika digunakan untuk menendang seseorang dan jangan lupakan aksesoris mulai dari kalung tengkorak sampai gelang-gelang yang teramat banyak serta mata sipitnya yang dihiasi eye liner menambah tajam tatapan matanya.

Siwon terkejut, bukankah seharusnya Yesung mengenakan tuxedo yang kemarin ia belikan, tapi kenapa namja manis itu memakai pakaian yang sebenarnya teramat tidak pantas digunakan di acara formal seperti ini, tentu saja hal ini membuat siwon malu dengan rekan kerja dan teman-temannya.

Yesung tak mempedulikan semua mata yang tertuju padanya, ia terus berjalan mendekati tempat Siwon berada. Setelah tiba tepat di depan siwon, Yesung menarik dasi Siwon dan mencium namja tampan itu tepat dibibirnya. Tak hanya para tamu undangan yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung, namun sang pangeran Choi Siwon pun tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kim Yesung menciumnya tepat dihadapan semua orang, bukannya ia tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya namun ia tak pernah merasa dipermalukan seperti ini, biasanya ia yang akan memulai mencium seseorang. Namun yang terjadi saat ini Kim Yesung dengan seenaknya menari dasainya dan menciumnya.

Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu akhirnya Yesung melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian ia menatap Siwon tajam.

"satu hal yang tidak pernah kau mengerti adalah, bahwa kau tidak bisa membeli semuanya dengan uangmu tak terkecuali cintaku" ujar Yesung penuh penekanan, kemudian ia menyobek cek kosong yang Siwon berikan beberapa hari yang lalu tepat dihadapan Siwon.

Siwon terbelalak, matanya dipenuhi amarah yang setiap waktu dapat meledak. Seluruh tamu undangan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kim Yesung begitu juga dengan pasangan EunHae. Sementara Yesung dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang memang tak seharusnya ia berada ini. meninggalkan Choi Siwon yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

**T.B.C**

.

.

Kyaaa... apa-apaan ini, jangan bakar saya para YeWoh Stand, sungguh endingnya super duper gaje hihihihihi xD mian kalo banyak typo soalnya gak sempet eding :D

Saya hanya berusaha untuk menulis ff dengan Pairing YeWon yang kata temen-temen sudah jarang dipasaran(?) *ditimpuk YeWon Stand

Tapi jangan khawatir, saya tetap akan melanjutkan ff KyuSung yang belum selesai, ditunggu aja ne soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget jadi agak susah bagi waktunya #PLAK alasan mulu :D

Okesipp... jan lupa review ne *BOW


End file.
